


Destiel Drabbles

by Tyrriin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Demon Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Dean Winchester, Past Relationship(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Relationship(s), Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Shameless Smut, Sick Dean Winchester, Smut, Smutty, Sub Dean, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrriin/pseuds/Tyrriin
Summary: I'm new to writing and I felt the need to just post it here. Comments are welcome, and feedback is always welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I have written here and I am always looking for some feedback! It's very much welcome :)

With a small click the door unlocks, and Dean shuffles his way inside the cheap hotel room. He turns and shucks off his boots and jackets, dumping the stuff from his pockets onto a table that seems to already be covered in other objects. Adding to the pile a few devil's trap bullets, three unused condoms, and his wallet. He frowns and looks around, spotting Castiel, large, inky wings spread wide behind the male on the bed, his chest and back bare. Dean swallows, a large lump in his throat growing as he carefully steps forward, hand reaching out to touch one of them. It's soft, the wing he touches, the one that is lazily slung over the side of the bed, feathers curled because of how it's angled. It smells oddly good in here, not like the mold he was used to, but like honey, morning dew, and vanilla. He smiles, and settles onto the foot of the bed where Castiel lays, stroking at a large primary feather and humming 'Hey Jude.'

Castiel shuffles in his slumber, eyes slowly opening to see Dean Winchester seated at the foot of his bed, covered in his clothes and a wing in hand. He quirks a brow, slightly moving so that he is leaning on his elbow, making Dean shuffle back like a scared puppy. Of course Castiel smiles, and folds a wing even closer towards the human, long primaries running across his freckled face, which makes Dean hum in approval. A small spark tickles Dean's face, making him move his head away from the wing and frown. "Cass, buddy. What the hell?"

The angel doesn't say anything, but he does shift so that he is sitting upright, wings moving and tucking behind him, feathers falling around the duo as they sit. Dean tries again, "Cass? Castiel? Helloooo?" Castiel shakes his head, and smiles. "Hello Dean." Which lightens the room, and makes Dean chuckle.

Dean smiles, reaching out and touching one of the wings again, the inky feathers warm and smooth against his calloused hand. He hums and Castiel places a hand on his wrist, gripping the flesh and removing it from his wing, the large, black wings disappearing into nothing, and Dean grumbling. He sighs, staring at Cass with a frown, but also attempting to repress his feelings, the urge to lunge forward and kiss him, the urge to grab and pull at every inch of holy flesh. Which he quickly fails upon, as he leans forward he kisses Castiel on his chapped lips, short and sweet, then sits there, worried. "Cass.. I'm-"

Castiel leans in and kisses him back feverishly, laying Dean on the mattress beneath him and slotting his right knee between Dean's legs, rubbing against his denim-clad crotch. Dean is flushed pink from head to toe, his pupils are blown as he grapples at Cass' raven hair, bucking upward as he tries and fails to kick off his pants. Cass chuckles and settles onto his knees, unbuttoning his pants and smiling when Dean leans up to pull him back down as soon as he's done, kissing him feverishly. The angel leans back in, grinding up and into the hunter, making him gasp and grab at Cass, grinding back up before he quickly flips the duo so that Cass is on his back.

Dean smiles at Castiel's noise of disapproval and nibbles at his ear, whispering small, filthy nothings into it before moving down his bare chest, kissing at Cass' small tattoo and sucking briefly at his nipples, making them harden. Once satisfied he moves closer to where Cass wants him, nipping at his hip bones, leaving small purple marks, and then right above his clothed cock, rubbing his chin into the flesh, which rewards him with a needy groan and fingers weaved into his muddy blond hair. Dean peers up, lidded green eyes staring at the male beneath him, "Hm? What do you want Castiel?"

“Dean, I wan-“ But Cass is cut off, Dean’s lips meeting his own chapped ones, shushing him as he feels his own dick harden even more, pressing against the fabric. Dean smirks and pulls back, shifting his hips up, grinding against Castiel with a hungry gaze and breathy pants. He rubs his hands over Cass' nipples, tugging lightly before he leans back down, ever so slowly pulling down Castiel's boxers, with his teeth. The angel's member bobs and smacks against his stomach, twitching when Dean decides to kneel back and look at his work. An angel of the lord, marked up, flushed a dirty pink, and very hard, just for him. He pats Cass' leg, motioning for him to kneel on the bed, like he is, and the angel follows, cock sticking out from in between his muscled thighs. Dean sheds his shirt and pants, and slowly removes his boxers, half-hard member twitching happily at the sight of Cass nearly drooling.

With a small grunt Dean moves forward towards Cass, and pats the man's head, tugging him forward as Castiel opens his mouth and braces his hand on Dean's thighs, sucking the head of his cock, making Dean sigh. "God, fuckin hell Cass." Castiel looks up, blue orbs making Dean fully harden as Cass takes more, his tongue rubbing at the shaft, then the crown of Dean's dick, making him buck his hips into the male's mouth. Dean grudgingly smiles and pulls Cass off of him, wanting to last longer then a damn teenager, laying him back down and taking the angel's dick into his mouth. Castiel groans and bucks upward, hands weaving there way into the muddy blond hair and pushing him down and making him gag. Of course Dean takes it like a champ, in the few minutes he has, he was softly rubbing his teeth against the lower part of Castiel's shaft, and then swirling his tongue around the head, eliciting a very happy noise from Cass, and then seed pouring down Dean's throat, making him cough. A small bit dribbles out of Dean's mouth as he shuffles back, seeing how heavy Cass is breathing with a smile. Pride hits him in the gut, and damn, does it feel good. That is until Castiel pulls him forward by his thighs and pushes him into the bed, stroking the male's cock with a large palm, watching him intently as he squirms and grabs at Cass' shoulder, nails ever so slightly digging into the flesh as he bucks his hips up. All Castiel can do is smile before he moves away, his cock twitching in an effort to get hard again. He rubs two fingers near Dean's entrance, making the other male push forward as soon as he presses one in. Dean groans and shifts, uncomfortable because of the dryness, but soon relaxes due to Castiel poofing up some lube and trying again. “You’re a slut Dean. Did you know that?” Dean gasps, his arms being held back as he tries to get Cas to go back up and kiss him, or do something else beside whisper filth in his ears. He wants to know how Cas learned to talk like that. “A little whore, just for me..” Castiel whispers, his hands drifting to the prominent hip bones below him, rubbing circles as he hears every little plea Dean releases. The hunter tries again “Fuck, Cas come on! I- I.. sHIt!” A large moan is pulled from his throat as he feels Cas mouth at his entrance, the warm tongue devouring him like he’s the best thing he has ever eaten. Cas’ tongue continues, lapping at Deans hole and stretching him as he worms a hand up the hunters body, and to Deans warm, exposed neck; where he applies a amount of pressure that has not only Dean moaning and gasping like the whore he is, but is sending waves of pleasure to Castiels cock, which is pressed up against the mattress as he grinds slowly, groaning into Dean as he moves back.

“Cas, come on.. pleAS-“ Dean’s cut off again, Cas sucking on a finger as he starts to stretch Dean for himself, a growl given off when the hunter tries to shuffle himself up to the angel, blasphemy falling from Deans cherry red lips as he begs more. Dean’s trying to hold on, really is, but it’s so hard to when you’re being worked like this by a angel. A large palm rubs on Dean’s side, smoothing over the scarred skin, and using his grace to calm him down. Angels may not need to have intercourse, but Castiel knows it’s a good thing to keep your other partner calm.

“You’re doing terrific Dean, just breathe..” the angels blue pools loom and rake over Deans body, finally finding where his fingers are buried, he smirks at how the hunters cock twitches when he twists his fingers upward, pressing onto Deans prostate. “cAS! Please speed the fuck up- I’m ready Goddamnit!” Dean hisses out, grabbing for Cas’ forearm, and scratching at the sheet beneath him as Cas leans down and licks up his neck, the taste of salt making him hum. Castiel eagerly nips at Deans earlobe, his hand speeding up as he feels Dean start to squirm, “Please don’t say my fathers name while we have intercourse, it is quite disrespectful. "

Dean growls and pants, his hands pawing at Castiel. "Cas, please.. I need you. Now." The angel gives in, his fingers pulled from Deans now loose hole as he tries to guide himself into the hunter, moaning happily when he sinks into Dean. "Dean Winchester, you feel absolutely amazing.." Castiel bucks into the hunter, earning a loud, happy moan before he thrusts into him again. "Cas! Castiel!" Dean cries, his head flung back as Castiel fucks himself into the warm heat, getting closer to his high with every thrust. "D-Dean.. Come for me.." Cas grabs Dean's throat before he leans down to kiss the man beneath him, sighing as he watches Dean come, the hunters hands woven into his hair as his swollen cock unloads itself into his freckled stomach. Castiel comes next, spilling himself into Dean as he growls, lightbulbs popping as a shadow fills the room of his once angelic glory.

"Holy fucking hell Castiel.. You, woah.."

"That was quite, p-pleasurable.. "

"I'm sorry Cas, I love you.. I'm so sorry." And with that, the angel poofs them both clean, and he snuggles into his newfound love. Content and pleased as he sleeps it off.


	2. Warm Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft starting Destiel Fluff/Smut.  
Low-Key domesticated if you squint.

The air in the duo's shared motel room is warm, sticky, humid, smothering, and overall uncomfortable. But in the haze of a sticky motel room, Castiel bobs his head up, shifting out of the very warm cavern of blankets which Dean had encompassed them both into. As he slowly wakes up and rectangles himself from Dean, he pulls his legs over into his side of the bed, letting them hang as he raises his arms and yawns, which makes Dean groan and curl up into his weird cavern of sweat-sticky limbs and overwhelmingly warm blankets. Once Cas lowers his arms he smiles, looking over at his boyfriend, a single freckled arm and leg being the only things he can see through the thick mass of blankets. He reaches down and kisses Dean on his ear, brushing a hand through the other mans hair in the meantime, which earns him a groan as Dean shoves himself farther into his pillow. 

Castle stands up slowly, trying to not make the bed creak as he goes to turn on the motel rooms air conditioning unit. Flipping a switch, cold air pours into the room and surrounds him, he smiles and looks through the set of blinds that hang over the unit, noticing a small squirrel in the parking lot by the Impala. Eventually the angel makes his way over to the small kitchen, which sits in the right corner of the room near the bathroom, and starts up some coffee for the two. He walks off to his side of the bed and grabs some clothes, a pair of jeans and boxers, plus a t-shirt which Dean have him when they first started dating. Then proceeds to put them on as he hums.

Usually Dean was pretty open about his "dating/crush life," he always had been since he was young. But this, this was a change for him. When he finally coughed up the fact that he had liked Cas at a holiday party two years ago, everyone seemed to be shocked, except for Sam, who said: "I knew it was going to happen, guess we just had to get Dean loaded off his ass, and then talk about Cas while he was loaded as well." That following Christmas (which actually occurred a week later) after everyone had opened everything, and Sam had made breakfast, Dean and Castiel received their very first 'couples gift,' which was two separate coffee mugs. One was olive green and covered in pictures of dogs of various breeds, which was Dean's. And another was yellow and covered in little bees, which belonged to Castiel. Sam said, "You guys are gonna need these more often." Which caused a happy uproar from Mary, Kevin and Charlie, a confused look from Cas, and a very very much irritated Dean.

But now Castiel is walking from his side of the bed to the kitchen, now clad in his daily attire as he reaches for the two, now faded, mugs that Sam had given them two Christmases ago and fills them 3/4 way with coffee, then snaps, adding in Dean's carmel creamer, and his own honey-creamer mix. He sets the smaller pot back into it's place and carefully makes his way for the groggy hunter, who is now slumped over Cas' side of the bed, his feet on the motels shaggy carpet and his elbows digging into his knees as he runs over his face with his hands, sleepily blinking as he notices Castiel. "Mhm' thank you 'ngel.." Dean happily grabs his mug, and takes a sip, watching as Castiel sits in a plush chair near the TV. "No problem Dean."

Castiel pipes up, his mug resting in his lap, "How did you sleep Dean?" He can tell that the hunter is still very sleepy, more so than other mornings. It was most likely the big hunt that he and Dean had completed two nights ago, vamps always seemed to take their toll on Dean, stressing him out. "Fine, still achy and sore. M' old now." Cas chuckles, his hair still wild, "Dean, you're only 37, that's hardly old. In fact, I'm hundreds of eons old, so you, my boy are still very young." Dean smirks, "Whatever, I'm gonna go shower, be back soon."

Eventually Dean gets up, his boxers sticking to his body as he walks to the counter near the coffee pot, setting down his mug before he strolls off towards the bathroom, likely to take a warm shower. Castiel perks up as he hears the creaky door open and close, sitting up as he watches Dean disappear into the room. He knew Dean was showering so he decided to take some time for himself, grabbing John's journal and reading onward from his marked spot.

The water valve is shut off, a loud squeak as Dean steps out of the the warm shower and into the misted hotel bathroom. He wipes at the condensated mirror, wiping off the fog to reveal his face, which is a slightly lighter shade then Castiel's, but with a heavier blush. It’s splattered with freckles, and his eyes burn a foresty jade color. He looks intently and smiles, studying his features as he steps back, a white towel hiding his legs as he smooths a dark hickey that’s been pressed into his skin, it’s right above his belly button, a small line running up his chest till it reaches the middle of his rib cage. He remembers it well of course. Castiel made sure it was well know that Dean was his, marking places that people could and couldn't see, like the new, richly purple mark that was pressed right under Deans ear. Or the line that ran up his abdomen.

Dean sits down on the ledge of the shower, unfolding the white towel and tossing it on the floor as he starts to rub at his neck, pressing hard onto the newer hickey and keeping in the soft pain as his other hand jerks at his thigh, massaging the flesh as he presses harder. He’s halfway hard, his hand now running his inner thighs, and his other hand cupping his balls and playing with them. He knew better then this, Cas always preferred he be not messing with himself, considering he was the one who enjoyed giving Dean pleasure. Dean stops, whispering things in his mind to get to the angel, hopping he's listening as he moans lightly. The bed creaks as Castro stands, and he stops whispering, he sits quietly as he waits for a bothered Castiel rapping at the door, but is met with anything but that. He feels the tight ring around the base of his cock, and under his balls, it's invisible and cold as he remembers the last time Cas did this. The invisible, cold metal then slips around Dean's wrists, making the hunters hands immobile.

Dean's greeted with the normal, husky, “Hello Dean.” But he knows what's about to happen isn't normal. Castiel groans as he sees Dean, the hunters hands bound with grace, and his face flushed a nice pink as his eyes are cast into the floor. His pupils are blown and his jaw is clenched as he signs and strips of his old shirt (that Dean gifted him), and his boxers. His cock already half hard as he steps towards Dean, running a hand through the short hair before he commands for Dean to suck. "Now, Dean. We've spoken of this, no playing with yourself unless given permission. And you've disobeyed." Dean, with his eyes glued into the cock in front of him, nods, "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again" Castiel groans and guides himself into the hot mouth of the hunter, "You said that last time, Winchester." He bucks into Dean's mouth, thrusting in and out as he watches the man beneath him gag, growling when Dean sucks hungrily at the head of his cock, licking at the slit and moaning when he feels Castiel tug his hair, pulling him off. "What a good boy. Finally able to do as your told without question, is that so hard?" Dean shakes his head, gasping as he feels the grace push at his entrance, one digit finding its way into the man. 

"Cas! Oh fucking hell.. " Dean cries out, his hands gripping onto the edge of the shower, as the grace continues, eventually working him open with two fingers, scissoring open his hole. "Are you going to behave Dean?" Castiel replies, picking Dean up by his armpits, and slinging him against the wall as he pushes the tip of his cock to the tight ring of muscle, slowly sinking in, devouring Deans pants of approval. "Oh fuck, Cas oh fuck, you feel so damn good, fuck.. Please.." The angel bottoms out, and groans deeply as he starts to move slowly. Picking up his pace quickly, drawing loud moans and whimpers from Dean he starts to whisper into the hunters ear, the one without a mark. Snapping Castiel removes the cock ring, smiling against Deans back as he starts to nibble.

“What a little whore, can’t help but devour my big cock can you?” Dean cries out, begging and panting as he feels the sharp sting of Castiel bitting into the unmarked flesh, wailing when Cas thrusts directly into his prostate. “Mhmm.. you feel so good for me baby. Bet you’re gonna get off on this so many fucking times aren’t you?” Castiel continues, his hands gripping tightly onto the flesh of Deans hips and ass, moaning as he gets closer. “Bet you’re gonna cum on an angels cock huh? Aren’t you Dean?” Dean whimpers, now getting unbelievably close to his high as Castiel slams into him at a grueling rate, hitting his prostate with every sharp trust and drawing out almost pornographic moans every time he speaks. The black haired male grips onto the males hips harshly, leaving deep bruises on the soft flesh above his ass as he starts to become undone. “Beg for me Dean, fucking beg you little bitch.” Dean let's out a strangled cry as he moans loudly, unable to form a coherent sentence, “Fuck.. Cas I- oH fuck please! Don’t stop holy- ah!~” he cries as his angel snaps into him and starts to jerk off his over sensitive cock, the rough palm gliding over the skin as Dean comes into his hand, leaving him overstimulated as he lets Cas continue. Castiel groans as Dean tightens around him the heat becoming to much; “Fuck..” he spills himself inside of Dean, smiling as he pulls out his softening cock. 

"Do you need a towel? I knew I was quite rough." Dean slumps down, and Cas catches him, picking him up and walking him to the unused hotel bed before he goes back to get a soaked, warm towel. "M' Love you Cas.." Dean groans out happily as Castiel walks back, towel in hand. "I love you too Dean."


End file.
